Ryan Alexander Ulf Kjellberg
"We shouldn't risk our own life just because we are hating this world or this isn't unfair. We must survive in this world for our sake." -- Ryan A. U. Kjellberg Ryan is a former student and a principal in Greenville. He had back to Greenville because his friend, Clyde Ayashima, the former Greenville's principal had stopped from his job and asking Ryan for continuing his job. When he was came back, it was the right time since he met his old friends before and also his buddies, Race Melisan Monesi and Michaelis Blanc. Personality The first appearance of Ryan in Greenville, he often talk to his friends and quite kind. Also he was a quiet person. He likes to teasing some "tsundere" people because it would be fun for himself. Soon after he stayed in Greenville for few months or so, he started to be nice and kind to all people except to the cruel and rude people. If he was with cruel and rude people, he often to search a fight with him/her since he likes to fighting that much. He is more brave than his previous one, although he became a happy person after he leaves the academy. Appearance Originally, he has a fair skin and a oak brown hair. His eyes are green and it could be cobalt blue. He often wears a mask since no one would care about his face. He wears an eyeglasses because he had some eye contact problems. He wears a green hoodie jacket and brown undershirt, black tight jeans and red converse. Sometimes he puts his headphones around his neck for more stylish. Relatives *'Berwald Kjellberg 'Deceased *'Nicole Alison Alexander 'Alive *'Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg 'Brother, Alive *'Nathan Alexander Ulf Kjellberg 'Brother, Alive Background In his younghood, Ryan was going into the Disney World in Florida. It was a family trip. But then, he saw a boy whom was with his little brother and giving him a balloon for the prize. The little boy was happy and Ryan who was watching at the scene also smiled. He asks his father if he could like that to his little brother, Nathan and of course his father answered it positively. But then, when he looked at them one more time, someone stole the balloon of the little boy and his brother was chasing him. Although, he was ended up fall in the middle of the road. Ryan tried to save him by grabbing him to the sideroad. After that, there was an accident, his father got hit by a car and died. His mother was screaming because of it and glaring at Ryan. He flinched and got threaten by his mother, so hard and hating him for life. Few years after the accident, his brother was born and Ryan tried to visited him. When he was trying to do that, his older brother, Felix was prohibited him from visiting his mother since he remembered his mother was hating him. Then, Ryan and Felix were going to the Sweden and lived there. He wanted to visit his little brother but he knew his mother really hate him that much. Then when he was 18, he was back to America but in different city. He was landed in Washington D.C. and studied in his academy called Greenville Academy. He studied there for few months and also made some friends. It was going good but few months later he leaves since his age already in young adults age and going back to Sweden. When he came back in Sweden, he studied in Chalmers University and also graduates in there. He knew about technologies, editing and audio visuals. So, he could managed a better video rather than the shitty videos he made back there. Few months later, he was back to America and going to Greenville Academy for being a principal since his friend, Clyde wanted him to exchange him. So, that's how Ryan became a principal after that. Favorite Foods and Drinks Ryan most favorite foods are spaghetti and burger. Since he really likes junk foods but strangely he isn't fat at all. Also his favorite drinks are soda and coffee. He often ate some fruits and vegetables so it was making him healthy as usual. Favorite Activity Ryan likes to play some games in many genre. Like, horror, indie, RPG, MMORPG, etc. Sometimes he's recording his LP for his Youtube channel with a facecam. He also do some sports such as basketball, soccer, swimming and other things. Mostly he likes running and basketball since he got some medals when he was joining the competition. He does some drawing too. He posts it in deviantArt or in his Tumblr. Supernatural Power Ryan is able to use summoning powers or any kinetic powers. He always using Pyrokinesis, Aquakinesis, Geokinesis, Aerokinesis and Telekinesis. He uses his powers for something useful but he sometimes wasting it. Though, his summoning power had a limit that it was cooling down in 6 minutes. After using it and using it again before 6 minutes is prohibited. Since his power couldn't use it in one time in a row. Relationships Ryan are friends with the other students in Greenville Academy. Except with these certain people: *'''''Race Melisan Monesi - He and Race are best friends. They often hanging out together but since Ryan's jobs are really heavy for himself so he couldn't hang out like old times. It seemed Race had a crush on him but Ryan didn't know about it. He still thought they are best friends forever. *''Michaelis Blanc'' - He and Michael are closest friends. More close than the others. Their relationship still unknown since Ryan had a crush on him and also the other. They had same feelings but he knew Michael didn't ready because of his trauma. Ryan could wait patiently until he's ready. Trivia *Ryan had pets. Those are a cat and a dog. Their names are Smittens and Hewie. *The reason why Ryan was hiding his face with his mask, it's because he had a scar on his cheek because his mother slice him on the cheek. *Almost his gaming gadgets are Razer. Since that brand was awesome for him. *His room was fulfill by some games and cables. He could cleaned it up if he had some mood to do it. *He self-proclaimed his female self as the name "Luna". *Someday, he was meeting with the famous Youtuber and also on the red carpet. *His occupation are principal, idol and youtuber. Since "Youtuber" isn't his occupation, he thought it is. Though, he made videos for fun. Category:Greenville Academy Category:Students Category:Male